


Que Je T'Aime

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, I needed to take this out, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Relationship, Soulbonds, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: Dante had his whole life planned and among his plans was to never have a mate.How bad that fate didn’t think the same as him.





	Que Je T'Aime

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Don't ask – Just enjoy it.~~ No, really, don't ask.
> 
> Well, lately I was reading fanfics with Omegaverse. At first I wasn't so attracted to the subject but one or another fanfic changed my way of thinking and I said to myself, _Okay, I should try to write one._ And that's how this story born! I tried to give my personal touch to this AU, since apparently this AU can be manipulated in several ways for many writers/artists/etc.
> 
> I don't feel completely satisfied, I feel that I could have explored the concept much better. But I'm not complaining since at least I wrote this and I no longer see a blank page.
> 
> I hope y'all like this weird story, I'm not sure I'll continue it, I should look for more inspiration and yadda, yadda, yadda.
> 
> If you want to know about the name of the story, it's the name of a song by Johnny Hallyday, I was editing and listening to, here you can hear the [cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cia_EtRqt30) and the [original](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYeT31XgPsQ).
> 
> Okay, this is one of three fanfics that will soon come out in due time ;)
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

Dante Nove-Inferni was the Alpha that everyone wanted to be or mate. His face was pale as marble, his gaze with those strange colored ring-shaped eyes that seemed to see through your soul, it was said that his jet-black hair was as soft and fine as silk. All those who saw him could mistake him with The Death for the black suits he always wore anywhere, on any occasion. People used to say, behind his back, that he must be some kind of demon because of the stoic face and his honeyed words were to convince the crowds.

Regardless of whether they were an Alpha, Omega or Beta, before Dante’s presence they were all an _ant_ facing a _mountain_.

Future head of the _Edelwood Organization_ , the world-renowned corporation for its infinity of products offered to the market made them stand out among all their competitors, from the creation of toys and preparation of desserts, to the design of weapons, the fashion industry, and the best in technology. Unlike most of its competitors, the Edelwood Organization was known to be passed on to the heir of the family, from generation to generation, for more than two hundred years.

Companies that were too close to bankruptcy, once they were annexed to their Organization, their debts were paid off, and their sales – Before touching the ground – Took off to the sky. And it was as if all that had only been a nightmare. However, what came after they were annexed to the Organization was the real _nightmare_.

There was a rumor that those who were trying to free themselves had to pay a large sum of money for the services rendered. And those who resented against the family business, or anyone who had links with them, or couldn’t avoid facing them farther than in the competitive market, received the worst of punishments.

His grandfather used to tell them that one of his old competitors had tried to hurt him through his daughter, who was now his mother. However, the thugs who had been hired didn’t expect to mess with an elite family. The next morning the teenage Omega was unharmed, sleeping peacefully in her bed while on the other side of the city, seven men were torn to pieces and their heads exposed on a bridge as a warning to those who tried to hurt the dangerous family.

Currently, it was the 69th birthday of his mother, Neala, or as some nicknamed her, _T_ _he Iron Lady_. The now-elderly Omega had invited her family, her investors, branches, extensions, _and_ competitors to the birthday party. Despite the fear they had for this strange family, even their enemies must have admitted that their parties were to die for.

Dante was the oldest of five children, born of the marriage between Neala and her husband, Owen.

Enoch was the second son, an orange-haired Beta, the only one who looked like his father except for his eyes. Enoch was well known for his kind and benevolent personality, those employees under his charge said that he was like a kind of older brother who they could tell their sorrows and joy, besides, it was obvious that he was his sibling’s favorite brother.

Adelaide was the third and the first daughter, an Alpha who was rude, direct, showed no regrets, always got what she wanted and if she didn’t, she could always use other means without even having to mention her last name. Perhaps the only defect she had was the rare disease of her skin, which made her interested in medicine and genetic engineering.

Whispers was his second sister. The surprise of everyone was when her results arrived and it was revealed that she was an Omega, that didn’t make her less or more special than her siblings. Just as she, Neala made sure that Whispers was educated as if she were an Alpha or Beta – At least, Dante preferred to see it that way, the Omegas in wealthy families were better treated in society than who were born into ordinary or poor families.

Deborah was the last. Like most of her siblings, the woman turned out to be an Alpha and unfortunately, she turned out to be the same type of Adelaide’s than Dante’s. Charming in appearance, those who knew her knew exactly what her true face was. She had been married when she was young with another Alfa, both had an Omega daughter, who she named Lorna.

Neala was always accompanied by her granddaughter. Although none of them showed it, the whole family was _protective_ of the youngest Omega, since her first heat came, the requests to woo the snow-skinned young woman didn’t stop arriving. However, none of those suitors were good enough for the girl, nor did Lorna accept any of them.

His mother and family always asked him and questioned when it would be the day he would _settle down_. Dante always avoided responding to them trying to change the subject. Most of all their ruts had always been with Betas or Alphas, they weren’t as likely to get pregnant as would be with an Omega, or else he preferred to take his pills – At least the pills didn’t reproach him if he didn’t bite them.

A tinkling caught his attention. Neala was calling everyone to hear some of her words. Dante rolled his eyes, if there was someone from whom he had learned how to say honey words it was from his mother. The only ones who knew how true those words were, were her children.

A sweet aroma began to flood the room, if Dante had to describe it, it was apple and cinnamon. That soon made him wake up and sharpen his senses. His knees soon weakened, his hands became fists, his champagne glass began to have small cracks from the pressure exerted. Dante put his hand to his forehead, little drops of sweat began to slip, his throat suddenly became dry and not a word could be uttered, just grunts – That was weird... That only happened to him when he went into his rut... But that couldn’t be because only a few days ago his rut was over...

So – What was triggering it?!

Dante hoped that his nascent rut could go unnoticed, with some effort and successfully he would leave the party to go straight to his room –

Until that moment, Dante realized something. No one else seemed to be affected by the sweet scent, just _him_. Noting that no one seemed to see him, his gaze met with a rather peculiar scene.

At the bottom of the party room, at one of the tables in the corner, was a young man. The boy was breathing sharply, it was as if the access of the air to his lungs was difficult, the saliva was dripping from his lips, though his face showed an expression that Dante had already seen in several of his affairs, he could see the fear and surprise – This must have been his first heat.

Wait... _Heat?_

Was that boy who – ?

The young man looked up, wide black eyes met his. And for the first time, Dante saw what was missing in his life.

Oh, shit.

☽✠☾

“ _Soul Bond_.” Dante mentioned one afternoon that they were gathered in the library after returning from school. His four younger siblings stopped doing their respective homework to see the oldest of them. The black-haired teenager continued to explain in a monotonous, almost robotic, voice, “It’s said that it’s a soul divided into two bodies.”

“Interesting.” Whispers uttered astonished.

Enoch showed some interest. “So anyone can have a Soul Bond, don’t you think? It sounds something like marriage if you ask me.”

“No.” Dante responded immediately. “It may sound similar to marriage, but it’s much deeper. From the moment they both meet, both are betrothed for life. Legends say that only an Omega and Alpha can feel and experience it.”

“And how to know that that person is your Soul Bond?” Deborah asked curiously.

“Because the Omega goes into heat and the Alpha into rut, regardless if their estrus cycle is over or missing.” Dante explained and ignored his siblings’ questions, returning his gaze to the book he had previously been reading.

For a child, life is normal until they’re twelve years old. Once they’re thirteen years old, their parents take them to a specialized clinic, where blood tests reveal their second gender and depending on it, their lives change drastically. Betas usually have their life as it had always been since they were born. The Alphas and Omegas, however, were the ones who worked the hardest. Because after the thirteen years, they entered a period of fertility, regardless of whether they were men or women, the Omegas and Alphas women could become pregnant, just as the Alphas men could impregnate both an Alpha female, Beta, or Omega.

“Has there been anyone who has a Soul Bond?” Deborah asked enthusiastically, her eyes shining.

Dante rolled his eyes and looked back at the book, “There are very few records of Alphas and Omegas that have had one. So far the most recent and well-known was almost fifty years ago.”

Enoch clicked his tongue, leaning back against the couch his older brother was sitting on, “I would like to have a Soul Bond, but I think it would be inconvenient.”

“Why would it be an inconvenience?” Whispers asked, looking at her older brother.

“She’s right, in any case, I think it would be fun if something like that happened.”

“I say this because it could be that you’re already in love or engaged to another person and it turns out that there’s another person in the world who’s _supposedly_ compatible with you.” Enoch explained to his sisters.

Adelaide shrugged, “So it’s better never to have a mate or to settle down before the Soul Bond happens.”

“Why not just search and keep looking for that person until you find them?” Deborah tried to reason.

“And for how many people do you think you should go through?” Enoch asked, showing a sly smile. After Dante, Enoch and Adelaide were as cunning as the firstborn of the family. Enoch’s smile widened when Deborah showed a confused face.

Dante decided to definitively ignore his siblings and the dispute that was emerging between them. Dante huffed, getting up from his couch and walking to one of the shelves, putting the book that seconds ago he was reading in its old place and taking a new book, Dante returned to his seat on the couch, now observing Whispers trying to calm them down.

His multicolored rings-like eyes lowered his gaze, opening the book and trying to focus.

Alpha and Omega. Rut and Heat. That’s a Soul Bond. There was nothing to think about, just animal instincts.

_He didn’t need anything like a Soul Bond._

☽✠☾

When Dante opened his eyes, his head ached – It wasn’t a pain due to a migraine or as a consequence of a hangover, which he hardly had – This was a pain more like someone had beaten him with some heavy object. Dante put his hands to his forehead, checking that a bump was on his left side.

“You woke up.”

He heard a voice, recognizing it as Enoch’s. Dante finally recognized his room – At what time?

“I already know what you must be thinking.” Enoch took a chair and dragged it to the side of his bed, “How did I get to my room? Who brought me? Why do I have a golf ball-sized bump on the head?”

Either Dante had lost the ability to speak or he was still slightly confused, Enoch wasn’t going to waste the opportunity to mock his brother. Finally, something that assured him that Dante _wasn’t_ so perfect and that in the end he wasn’t a so-stoic human. “How much do you remember about the party three nights ago?”

_Three nights ago?_ It was impossible, he didn’t sleep too much... Unless... “The last thing I remember – ” Dante felt a little surprised to hear his voice, so he coughed a bit to clear his throat, “It was that our Mother was going to say a speech and then I – ” Dante looked up, Enoch had a stupid smile, that wasn’t right... “Is there _something_ I don’t know?” Dante narrowed his eyes.

At other times the orange-haired Beta would have taken a step back from his brother’s menacing eyes – Dante was their Mother’s living image except that he was the only one who had inherited their Father’s rare multicolored eyes – But right now, he was going to enjoy seeing the confused look his brother will show. “Just let me tell you that I’ve never seen you like that before. Being so frantic, wild, you looked like an animal – ” Enoch tried to hide his laughter, “Like a beast.”

“You’ve less than three seconds before you tell me the truth.” The fact of not being able to remember made him want to punch the first thing he had in front of him – AKA, _Enoch_.

“Then let me go straight to the point,” Enoch regained his composure, was there a better way to say this? What a pity that he didn’t have a camera right now, “ _Congratulations for your Soul Bond._ ” Enoch waited for his older brother’s reaction. He waited and waited. Then the Beta tilted his head, avoiding his brother’s punch.

“Are you kidding me.” Dante said, getting up from the bed and going straight to his closet, the Alpha’s voice was skeptical, that was expected. “ _Me_? Having a Soul Bond? What a nonsense!”

“Well then explain to us how it’s that you and that boy entered their estrus cycle at the same time. Being you an Alfa who just had his rut and he an Omega whose heat was still to come.” Enoch smiled when he saw the jet black-haired man tense. “In case you want more explanation, I was the one who hit you on the head with a glass tray – Thank God, you still have our Mother’s beautiful face or she would have disinherited me.”

“Why did you have to hit me?” Dante tried to avoid asking about that boy, “Even when I’m on my rut, I can control myself perfectly.” Dante turned around, Enoch was heading to the exit of his room.

“I didn’t think it as soon as you took him from the wrist and – ” Enoch crouched as soon as a knife was thrown at him – That was _very_ close. “Better get dressed, we’ve a family visit to attend.”

Dante growled. That didn’t sound good at all.

☽✠☾

For some reason he felt like he was a teenager being scolded having been discovered having an illicit relationship – In part, his current situation wasn’t so far from that thought.

First, he had got a Soul Bond with an Omega who he didn’t know, at least not now that he was in his five senses. Second, his destined Omega turned out to be a fifteen-years-old boy, that gave him an enormous difference of ages, and legal problems. Third, the reason the young Omega turned out to be at that party – where both of them were fucked with any choice to continue their lives _independently_ – Was because his Mother was one of the many architects who worked under Neala’s direction. Fourth, he didn’t know the Omega boy’s name, yet. And fifth, _nobody_ was enjoying this visit,

The little that Enoch had told him (without being able to avoid telling the smallest detail of which could be the greatest shame of his life) was that their Mother prevented anyone who had been present at the party from talking about that, and she was talking very seriously – Maybe she’s an old, Omega woman but that didn’t make her any less dangerous.

“Talk about what _I_ did, idiot.” Dante made an effort not to want to cause an accident to Enoch as they came down the stairs.

“Well, what all couples do when they enter their estrus cycle.” Enoch said as if he didn’t know what Dante was demanding to know.

Trying to stay calm wasn’t working at all and the fact that they had finished going down the stairs was starting to bother him more.

The boy’s family wasn’t happy at all. Who should be the Mother didn’t stop giving him murderous looks every time his eyes looked at her – Well, in that Dante must give her the reason, he would be very pissed off if someone came and try to assault Lorna or some of his siblings in front of his eyes. What surprised him most was the fact that that boy – Once again, what was his name? He wasn’t paying as much attention – Was out in the garden with Lorna, maybe they both knew each other from school, instead of listening to the conversation that also concerns him.

“We’re really very sorry for what happened,” Whispers spoke, when it came to calming someone it was always Whispers’ work, “But believe me, we’re willing to pay for what happened – ”

“How do you intend to do it!” That woman stood up, the man next to her was a bit uncomfortable because of his wife’s attitude, he took her hand, causing her to take a seat again, “Do you know what we had to do to get my son away from all that disaster! It was painful to see my baby in that state, recently we discovered that he was an Omega and his heat was ahead of schedule – And all because of _him_!”

Now the woman was pointing at him. All eyes focused on him. Any other family would have been _happy_ to know that their children were engaged in a good family – This family wasn’t.

It’s here where he must take the floor. “It’s your right to want to complain and be angry about what happened with your child,” He wasn’t sure if he should ask the boy’s name, but seeing the situation he was in and how the Omega’s mother seemed to want to hang him, Dante quickly dismissed the idea, “However, I must also say that it wasn’t my intention that this happened. But it _has_ happened.” The jet black-haired Alpha could hear the woman grind her teeth.

“Our family doesn’t think it was just coincidence.” Enoch intervened, it was necessary, if his brother keeps talking, the probability of this woman getting up from her seat to kill him and getting it was very _high_ , “We are not so sure if you’re aware of the Soul Bond.”

Both, the woman and the man, sighed, but the woman looked more resigned and tired. The raven-haired woman put her hand to her brow, pricking it, “I was afraid that was it.” She muttered to herself, “The probability of that happening is one in a thousand. It’s so rare that everyone calls it an urban legend.”

_Well, at least she seemed informed_ , Dante thought, this would be easier to speed things up. “Regarding how we – _I’m_ going to pay your family for that – ” Dante saw both his family and the boy’s family stare at him, there was no going back, this was what he _had_ to do – _Stupid legend that turned out to be true_. “I’ve already made my decision.”

☽✠☾

It wasn’t that the gardens didn’t like them, in fact, when he was a child, he had fun entering the labyrinth with his siblings, he imagined that he was the King of an enchanted forest, and made them get lost until they cried or until some of them could face him and only then he would indicate them the direction to leave the labyrinth. Several times he was scolded, but that didn’t stop him from doing it again. But then, the gardens began to seem boring to him as he grew up and there were more interesting things with which to make people _lose_ hope.

Now the reason he was back in the gardens – Which wasn’t to make anyone lose hope – Was to talk to that Omega boy. He knew he was being watched – He had just left a rut and he and the boy turned out to have a Soul Bond – Where? He wasn’t completely sure, but he could feel some of his relatives nearby, ready to attack him if necessary.

Dante spotted the boy. Now that he wasn’t in an animalistic state, he could look at the boy much better. His face was circular, his skin was the color of sand, his hair was short and dark brown, he wore a yellow wool sweater, with a white blouse underneath, his pants were black denim. Beside him was Lorna, and in between them was a child younger than them. Maybe he was that boy’s brother.

Dante sidled up to them, drawing the attention of the three children. Lorna quickly stood up – “It’s fine, I’m fine.” He assured his niece, Lorna pursed her lips, but said nothing more, “I wish I could talk to him, alone.” The porcelain-like skinned Alpha could see how the boy tensed and avoided looking at him. Lorna looked between him and the other Omega, but she nodded and took the smaller one by the hand, promising to get him delicious fruit.

Dante saw the girl and the little boy walk away and returned his gaze to the Omega boy. Sitting beside him, at a considerable and nonthreatening distance, Dante rubbed his forehead. “I know you must be afraid of me.” He had to be honest. Nobody wants to be near who could have been their rapist.

“Well, if you want to know, I’m not.” The boy spoke, his voice was so weak that he could be whispering.

“I don’t blame you.” Dante tried not to make the situation more _clumsy_. Especially not now with the decision he had made and promised to the Omega’s family.

The boy sighed tired, “It’s not that.” The boy finally looked up, to see the Alpha’s eyes. Those kaleidoscopic eyes left him mesmerized and stunned for a moment, he didn’t know that there was such a person with such beautiful eyes. The Alpha’s confused look made him return to reality. “I mean... I can’t remember exactly what happened that night. Suddenly I began to feel dizzy and my stomach ached – I thought the food hadn’t felt good, it was the first time my mom took us to a company party. I tried to go to the bathroom, but my legs faltered and my vision became cloudy. I couldn’t breathe anymore, and I felt panic when – ” His cheeks were dyed red, it was obvious what his next symptom had been.

Just what had happened to him.

“But I do remember something clearly. It was a scent, it smelled like mint... I’m not sure what aroma it was, but my mind was yelling at me that I should hold on to it.”

Now that he remembers it, the smell that came out of that boy was soft but at the same time it had been penetrating and tempting that it had clouded his senses. “Does you – ?”

“If I investigate _why_ this happened?” The Omega asked, observing that the Alpha had nodded, he did too, “I wasn’t sure what that was about. I had read that several factors affected the regularization of the estrus cycle – But very few mentioned the Soul Bond.”

“So I don’t have to keep postponing this.” Dante spoke seriously, drawing the Omega’s attention, “As you should already know,” It wasn’t easy to say, not when the Omega to whom he had been betrothed was a kid who had just entered this world, in part that didn’t seem fair to him. He already had his whole life planned. Never taking a mate was paramount in his life plan. He wasn’t sure what the Omega’s plans were. “We’re Soulmates.”

“That means that you and me – ”

“No.” Dante interrupted him before he could even finish the sentence, he knew where was leading all of this – Everything the Media said, or tried to impose, on the newly discovered Alphas, Betas or Omegas, was about how to _supposedly_ behave towards their equals and different – And being sincere, Dante _detested_ most of it. “Of course not. Not at least with the age you’ve now.”

“I’m fourteen.” The boy answered in a low voice, as if he were ashamed to say it.

Well, shit. “You see what I mean.” Maybe the pain of the bump was gone, but a migraine was taking its place. “I’ve no intention of bed a child. Four years are left until you reach the age of majority, until then – I want to know what will happen to us during this time.” At least if things didn’t turn out the way they should be, Dante would try to get along as best he could with the boy.

“You mean you’re going to court me for four years?” He had heard about the courtship. His mother mentioned the effort his father had made in trying to woo her. And he had seen it when Nathan came into their lives.

“You can see it as a courtship if you want. And about the scandal at my mother’s party, don’t worry about any rumor about you spreading.” Dante saw the young Omega nodding his head. There was something he hadn’t formally asked. “Maybe it’s foolish to ask this now,” The Alpha spoke, the teenager stared at him, “What’s your name?”

“Wirt.” He responded almost immediately, “Well, it’s Walter, but everyone calls me Wirt...” Wirt bit his inner cheek, “You can also call me Wirt.”

Dante nodded. “My name’s Dante.”

“I know. My mom works for your company anyway.”

Yes, it was obvious, his family was one of the most prestigious and recognized. And his face was too peculiar to be forgotten immediately – Not that he was flattering himself. “Tell me – Wirt, do you study?”

“Ah – Yes! I’m in 9th grade.”

It was good to know what was necessary about Wirt. “Any particular hobby?”

Wirt thought for a few seconds, “I like reciting and writing poetry, also playing the clarinet.”

Dante nodded, beginning to sympathize with the young Omega, at least he was clever. These days if it wasn’t the Media then it was the parents who tried to impose certain standards on their children, usually the young Omegas put in their heads the idea that something like studies would be pointless. If there was anything he could do for the moment about his Omega – Wirt, it was to help him finish his studies and find him a good university.

☽✠☾

Once a month, Wirt and his family came to the mansion and spent the weekend. So the teenager’s parents made sure of two things, the _lifestyle_ that their son will have once he turned eighteen, and how the _relationship_ between Wirt and Dante was forming.

At the beginning, Wirt noticed that, like every couple, there were similarities and differences in their points of view. However, they tried to figure out how to resolve those disagreements. Most of those disagreements were resolved over time, some were still pending, but at least they were the ones that didn’t cause so many problems in the present.

Dante noticed that he liked two people in Wirt’s family. His stepfather, Nathan, a Beta who looked kindly on the Alpha, knowing that his stepson would have someone when they were no longer in the world and Gregory, the boy’s younger half-brother, where Wirt lacked enthusiasm the little one had left over. Regarding Wirt’s mother, Minerva, he wasn’t so sure. Wirt asked for time since both he and his mother were trying to deal with this sudden change of lives.

Concerning Wirt’s studies, Dante must have said that Wirt was intelligent enough and that part of his soon-to-be Mate made him feel proud of some achievements made by the sand-skinned boy.

Once the weekend was over, both families said goodbye. Wirt and Dante were only allowed hugs and handshakes – Greg instead hugged who would soon be his brother-in-law, and exchanged goodbyes with Lorna and Auntie Whispers; The little boy began to call her that way, and waiting for his return to the mansion to taste one of Enoch’s pumpkin candies.

As was feared, the press soon learned that the heir to the Edelwood Organization had been _engaged_ to a common Omega – His mother’s _contacts_ had already been mobilized to discover who the informant was and whose tongue must be washed and not exactly with soap.

Outside the Organization, several reporters were already waiting for him as if they were vultures, hoping to get the juiciest gossip they could offer the public. Dante could deal with that, he had already gone through more foolish gossip.

He couldn’t say the same about Wirt.

The boy soon began to be bullied at his school as soon as the magazines made his name public. His house was surrounded by thousands of paparazzi who hoped to have a good photo or to discover some fussy secret. Hundreds of rumors of Wirt’s private life and how they both met were the number one issue in gossip magazines.

Dante knew that if he didn’t stand up, something bad could happen to his future Mate. There was only one option left and for the moment it seemed the safest, at least until all this matter is forgotten or the reporters find a much better news.

As he had foreseen, Minerva opposed his idea. Under no circumstances would Wirt go to live in the mansion. Dante told her many reasons why Wirt would be safer in their – _His_ house. After a few words from her mate, Minerva reluctantly accepted, on the sole condition that nothing, _absolutely nothing_ , happened to her son. Dante accepted and promised to keep her informed of everything that happened with Wirt.

With as much discretion as possible, Wirt was escorted from his old home to the mansion of his Alpha’s family. It was good to see familiar faces like Lorna or Auntie Whispers, but that didn’t make him miss his family less and the fact that he wouldn’t attend school and couldn’t celebrate the end of the school year with his friends.

Wirt finished accommodating most of his belongings in the room that was temporarily his – Although a part in his head shouted that this wasn’t _temporary_ , since after all, it was here where he would end up living, he’ll only change rooms.

A hand rested on his shoulder, awakening him from his old thoughts. His future Alpha’s multicolored eyes made him calm down and let himself be embraced by the taller man. It would only be temporary. At least that he’d keep repeating it.

☽✠☾

Maybe there was one thing Dante hadn’t contemplated at all when he brought Wirt to live in his home. Both had a Soul Bond, what triggered it? _Their_ _rut_ _and_ _heat_.

If before his rut was bearable due to the pills or lying with others, now with a Soul Bond the desire to spend his rut with his Omega made it fucking _painful_. Not only did the smell of the Omega’s heat grow stronger, it made him go completely crazy to such a degree that he forgot who he was and only thought about satisfying himself. He was used to having complete control during a rut, but this – This was beyond his limits.

Several times during his rut, he had planned to leave his room and go in search of the young Omega. However, his family prevented him in one way or another. His Mother had placed bodyguards outside Dante’s and Wirt’s room. According to what he had heard once his rut ended, Wirt didn’t put much effort in wanting to leave during his heat like him.

It must be, the Omegas usually became weak during their heat, for that reason, the index with more sexual assaults during the estrus cycles had been the Omegas. At least his Mother had given the bodyguards permission to shoot if he got a little hard to handle. He was _grateful_ for the family he had.

Once his rut ended Dante took a cold shower, that helped him relax and concentrate before meeting Wirt after several days. Dante could only think and imagine what would become of them when the time came to consummate his Soul Bond.

“A few more years.” Dante whispered, letting himself relax in the tub of cold water, “A few more years.”

☽✠☾

Wirt was accommodating some books he had taken from the library. Dante’s family had interesting books that he was sure he had never heard of them from somewhere.

Leaving the last book in its proper place, Wirt approached a desk that was in a corner. Taking a colorful package between his hands, he began to unwrap it. Five days ago it had been his fifteenth birthday, but due to his heat and the fact that he was being protected from the paparazzi, Wirt couldn’t celebrate it with his family, so they sent him a gift.

Wirt smiled to see that his family had sent him a new notebook of sheet music, some of his sheets already had printed some musical notes that he could practice later. Next to the notebook was a pen that Wirt recognized as being of the same brand that his mother used, and as far as he knew, they were quite expensive. A birthday card was accompanying the gift, Wirt deduced without any problem Greg’s childlike calligraphy.

“Happy birthday.”

Wirt turned around when he heard Dante’s deep voice. The jet black-haired Alpha was standing in front of him, in his hands was a package the size of a jewelry box.

“Thank you.” Wirt approached him, taking the gift between his hands. “You shouldn’t have bought me anything.” Wirt was a little embarrassed, he still didn’t know when it was Dante’s birthday and even less, he didn’t know what he could buy from someone who already has everything.

Wirt was startled for a moment as he was lifted off the floor and be carried in Dante’s arms. The Alpha was walking in the direction of one of the sofas. Feeling a bit daring, Wirt put his nose near the clothes the Alpha wore, his nostrils captured a slight mint essence. It was like that time, it was the scent he needed on him during his heat – But now, the scent wasn’t strong enough to drive him crazy, rather, it gave him a sense of comfort and security.

Dante noticed Wirt’s gaze, the boy seemed to be out of the place. Usually there wasn’t much physical contact between them. His instinct had made him carry Wirt until, once he was seated, he let the young Omega sit on his lap. There was something in the air, a faint scent of cinnamon and it came from Wirt. For a moment he worried that the boy was still in heat, but all that vanished when he noticed that he was still in his five senses and his mind didn’t require him to ravish the boy.

Wirt still held in his hands the gift that Dante had given him. The Alpha narrowed his eyes. “Don’t you think to open it yet?”

“No!” Wirt responded immediately, not seeing the gift to focus on the Alpha’s gaze, “Really thank you very much,” A small smile crossed his face, “You didn’t need to buy me something.”

“I didn’t do it.” At Wirt’s confused look, Dante continued, “Open your gift and see for yourself.”

Wirt nodded and returned to look at the small gift. Removing the bow first and beginning to unwrap the colored paper, Wirt found a small white box, opening it he found a curious oval figure, taking it between his hands Wirt noticed that it was something heavy, analyzing it more closely Wirt saw small pearls embedded around half, assuming it had to open Wirt took the top, revealing inside a small forest and a melody was heard.

It was a music box.

“Thank you very much.” Wirt said as he enjoyed the melody, it seemed to him that it would be a beautiful lullaby, one that he had never heard before.

“I’m glad you like it.” Dante smiled, “And as I said before, I didn’t buy anything. I made it”

“Wait, really?”

Dante nodded, taking the small music box between his hands, it wasn’t long before the melody ended. “It’s a hobby. Music boxes have always fascinated me.”

“Wow, you must have done several.” Wirt couldn’t help but wonder if someone else had received a music box. A pressure in his chest began to bother him.

“Not many.” Dante returned the music box to Wirt’s hands, closing them around the oval object, “I did many. But I never thought about giving them away, or selling them. I’ve only given three. One to my mother, one to Lorna when she was little, and the last one is to you.”

That pain in his chest disappeared. “Oh. It’s good to know.” Wirt tightened his grip on the music box, for some reason it made him feel better, “A beautiful melody. I hadn’t heard it before.”

“It’s a lullaby – ”

_I knew it_ , Wirt thought satisfied.

“My Mother used to sing it when we were little and Deborah did it with Lorna when she born.” Dante’s look changed to a thoughtful one, “Now that I think about it, it was a kind of disturbing lullaby for a baby.”

“Can you teach me the lyrics of the song?” Wirt asked curious.

“Why?”

Wirt shrugged, he wasn’t completely sure why he even asked, “I think I _should_ learn it.”

Dante patted Wirt’s leg, “I think it’s still too early for you to need to learn that song.” He tried to calm him down, for some reason he had a slight idea where that thought came from. “Also, I don’t think this is going to be the last gift I give to someone special.”


End file.
